Underwater Discovery
is a song of Series 5 in 2003. There is an American version and in 2011 remake in Series 13. The song was dubbed in Portuguese and Spanish. Lyrics Swimming with the fishes, follow them to school Riding on a seahorse, that would be so cool Diving with the dolphins, splashing in the waves Exploring in the coral and the pirate caves. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Snorkle on the surface, splashing near the shore Jellyfish and hermit crabs waiting to explore. Underneath the ocean there's a world of deep blue sea Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down, down. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. A sailor went to sea (Sea Sea) To see what he could see (See See) And all that he could see (See See) Was the bottom of the deep blue sea. So come with me under the sea Yeah, we could be under the sea And we could make an underwater discovery So come with me under the sea. Under the sea, Diving with the dolphins, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea, Under the sea. Spanish Lyrics Nado con los peces, a la escuela voy De mar es mi caballo, esto es lo mejor Voy con los delfines, por las olas iré Explorando los corales, un pirata seré. En un mar profundo hacia abajo nadaré Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy, voy. Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí Profundo es, el océano aquí Puedo mirar bajo el agua y descrubrir Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí. En la superficie con esnórquel voy Medusas y cangrejos, muy cerca estoy yo. En un mar profundo hacia abajo nadaré Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy Voy, voy, voy, voy, voy. Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí Profundo es, el océano aquí Puedo mirar bajo el agua y descrubrir Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí. Un marino fue al mar (es él) Para ver que podía ver (ver ver) Y todo lo que pudo ver (ver ver) Fue que el mar azul profundo es. Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí Profundo es, el océano aquí Puedo mirar bajo el agua y descrubrir Conmigo ven, baja hasta aquí. Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Ohhh Ohhhh, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Baja hasta aquí, Junto a los delfines, Baja hasta aquí, A nadar aquí. Baja hasta aquí. Gallery ;Original cast Opening_Underwater_Discovery.png Nathan_Underwater_Discovery.png Kathleen_Underwater_Discovery.png Tim_Underwater_Discovery.png Charli_Underwater_Discovery.png Kellie_Underwater_Discovery.png Tim_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Kellie_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Charli_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Kathleen_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_8.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_7.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_6.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_5.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_4.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_3.png Boys_Underwater_Discovery.png Girls_Underwater_Discovery.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery_2.png Hi-5_Underwater_Discovery.png ;American cast Planet Disco - week theme.png Hi-5-USA-Journeys-intro.jpg Hi-5_USA_Journeys_1.jpg Hi-5_USA_Curtis_Journey.jpg Hi-5_USA_Kimme_Journeys.jpg Hi-5_USA_Karla_Journeys.jpg Hi-5_USA_Shaun_Journeys.jpg Hi-5_USA_Jenn_Journey.jpg Hi-5_USA_Journeys_3.jpg Hi-5_USA_Journeys_4.jpg Hi-5_USA_Journeys_2.jpg ;Second cast Hi-5_13_Water_World.jpg Hi-5_13_Fely_Water_World.jpg Hi-5_13_Stevie_Water_World.jpg Hi-5_13_Casey_Water_World.jpg Hi-5_13_Tim_Water_World.jpg Hi-5_13_Lauren_Water_World.jpg Hi-5_13_Water_World_2.jpg Category:Songs Of The Week Category:Series 5 Category:Series 13 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Hi-5 Holiday (album) Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Fantasy theme Category:2003 songs Category:2011 songs Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Jennifer Korbee Category:Shaun Taylor Cobertt Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Remake songs